Spring Break
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: What happens if Maya and Bailey go to Boston with Cody, Zack, and London for Spring Break? Well, find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Spring Break!

**(This is a Zaya and Cailey story! It's about how Maya and Bailey go to the Tipton Hotel with Zack, Cody and London for Spring break! Hope you like it!)**

Zack and Cody were on the phone with their mother, Carey. She was on speaker and the twins were in Zack's cabin

"Oh, my boys are so grown up! I can't wait to see you!" Carey said

"Mom!" Zack and Cody groaned

"Sorry, sorry! But remember, Zack I will be expecting to see your girlfriend when you guys come home" Carey said

"I know, I know" Zack replied, having heard this before "I'll remember to ask her!"

"And Cody is Bailey coming?"

"Um, yeah. She's coming with London. But, remember Mom she's not my girlfriend anymore!" Cody said sadly

"Cody, it's okay! Well, I'll see you in a week!" Carey and the boys said their goodbyes then hung up.

"Cody, cheer up! I know you and Bailey are still in love with each other. Why not tell her? Be honest" Zack advised

"No, I couldn't!" Cody doubted

"Come on, Cody, you can do it, just tell her how you feel!"

"You know, I might do that, thanks Zack" Cody said then got up and left. Zack shortly followed, looking for Maya.

He finally found her, looking out over the beautiful ocean. Zack walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey" Zack smiled down at her

"Oh, hey" Maya smiled back

"So I came to ask you something"

"And what would that be?"

"Well, this may sound a little odd, but during spring break will you come back with me, Cody, London, and possibly Bailey, to Boston?"

"Really?" Maya grinned "Why?"

"Well, one, my Mom wants to meet you. And two, I would miss you too much if you didn't come"

Maya smiled again then kissed him "Okay, I'll come" Maya agreed

"Great!" Zack exclaimed

XXXXXXX

Cody was looking for Bailey. He was going to tell her his true feelings! He finally found her on the Sky Deck

"Bailey!" Cody exclaimed and she turned around as he walked up to her

"What?"

"Can I talk to you? You know, in private?" Cody asked looking around at all of the people on the Sky Deck

"Sure" Bailey and Cody then walked to Cody's room, which was thankfully empty.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, um I just wanted to say, that I still love you! I haven't gotten over you! I regret everything that happened that night in Paris! Everything! Please, please, take me back" Cody begged

"Oh, Cody! Of course I'll take you back! I regret everything in Paris too. I love you Cody, I always will!" Bailey said and then kissed him. They pulled away and Cody pulled Bailey into his arms, glad that everything had worked out.

"So are you coming to Boston for Spring Break?"

"Yep!" Bailey grinned

"Awesome!" Cody smile grew wider than it had been "My Mom really wants to meet you!"

XXXXXXX

Zack and Maya were back on the Sky Deck and they were sitting at a table.

Suddenly, Zack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Carey was calling him.

"Sorry, I got to take this, it's my Mom" Zack said to Maya, who nodded in an understanding way. "Hey, Mom" Zack said into his phone

"Zack did you remember to ask your girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I did. I'm somewhat responsible now" Zack said and Maya giggled

"Well, I guess you're right! Mr. Moseby hasn't called me in weeks!"

"Wait, he called everytime I did something bad?"

"Yep and sometimes even Cody" Carey said then realized it was a mistake. "Wait, Zack, don't do anything to your brother!"

"I won't" Zack looked around the Sky Deck and saw Cody and Bailey sitting and talking "I actually see him right now. I'll have to call you back!"

"Zack-" Carey was cut off by her son hanging up her.

"What was that about?" Maya asked

"Seeing if I asked you to come yet" Zack explained "Now excuse me, I have to go "talk" to my brother" Zack started to walk over to Cody and Bailey

Maya quickly caught up to him "Zack, what do you mean?"

Zack said nothing because they were already standing in front of Cody and Bailey

"Hey guys" Bailey said

"Hey" Maya said

"Oh no!" Cody exclaimed getting out of his chair

"What?" Bailey and Maya asked in unison

"When Zack looks at me that way, it means I did something" Cody explained backing away slowly

"Cody"

"Yeah, Zack?"

"I would start running right about now?"

"Got it!" Cody said then started to run. Zack following him.

"Should we make sure they don't get hurt?" Bailey asked

"Yeah, we should" Maya said then they sprinted after their boyfriends

Cody ran and ran until he got to Bailey's and London's cabin. He started to pound on the door

"London! London! Open up! Please!" Cody exclaimed and London soon opened the door only for Cody to be pushed into the cabin.

"Oww!" Cody exclaimed landing on his back

Maya and Bailey then entered the room. Maya ran and grabbed Zack so he wouldn't attack Cody and Bailey rushed to Cody's side.

"Why are you mad at me?" Cody questioned

"I got a call from Mom today!" Zack started "She said that Mr. Moseby hasn't called her in a while telling her I did something wrong. I asked Mom if really did that and she said yep and sometimes Cody does too!"

"Zack, I haven't done that since we first got on the boat, because you were well, you!"

"Yeah, but the pranks I did and Mr. Moseby didn't know about and you did, were the ones that you told Mom about!"

"If I were you, you would do the same thing to me!"

"Well, I'm not you and you're not me! You've never been in trouble if it hadn't been with me! Mom's embarrassed of me! She always has been! But you were always the perfect son. The worst thing you did was probably skip school with me and went to the mall! Then we got caught! You were better to everyone Mom, Dad, Mr. Moseby, and all of our teachers!" Zack exclaimed

"Wow, Zack" Cody said standing up "I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry for always telling on you"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I pushed you" Zack said

"It's okay" Cody said then hugged his brother.

"Awww" Bailey and Maya sighed

XXXXXXX

A week later, London, Zack, Cody, Bailey and Maya were in Boston.

"Aww, Boston, hasn't changed much" Cody said as they stood in front of the Boston Tipton.

"No, no it hasn't" Zack agreed as they walked to the doors. The door was open and Zack, Cody, and London saw the doorman

"Norman!" Zack and Cody exclaimed as they hugged him

Norman said nothing as always.

"Norman, this is my girlfriend Maya, and Cody's girlfriend Bailey"

"Nice to meet you" Bailey and Maya said in unison

Norman again said nothing, he simply nodded his head. The five then walked into the lobby and looked around.

"Bye, guys, I'm going to go see my room!" London exclaimed then went to the elevators

"What does her room look like?" Bailey asked

"Oh, well it's normal except she has a huge closet, that needs a map to know where to go!" Zack said

"Wow," Maya said

"That's why she complains about the closet in our cabin!" Bailey said

"Oh, look, there's Maddie!" Cody said pointing to the candy counter.

"Let's go say hi!" Bailey said, remembering Maddie from when she came on the ship

They all walked over to Maddie who was helping someone

"Have a nice day!" Maddie said and the customer walked off

"Maddie!" Zack and Cody exclaimed hugging her

"Hey guys! I'm guessing this is your spring break!"

"Yep, and you remember Bailey" Cody said

"Of course! Nice to see you again!"

"You too!" Bailey smiled

"Maddie, this is my girlfriend, Maya" Zack smiled and took Maya's hand

"Nice to meet you" Maya said

"Nice to meet you too!" Maddie smiled "Oh, Zack, Cody, and your Mom told me to tell you to go see her right when you get here"

"Of course she did, okay let's go. Bye Maddie" Zack said then the others said goodbye and when to the elevators.

Soon they were in front of suite 2330. Cody knocked on the door and they waited. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Carey Martin

"Oh, my boys!" Carey exclaimed and hugged them!

"Hey mom?" Zack asked after a while

"Yes?"

"Can you let go so we can breathe?"

"Oh sorry!" Carey left go of her sons, then moved out of the way so they could come in, then she shut the door

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Maya" Zack said

"Nice to meet you Miss. Martin" Maya said politely

"Nice to meet you too, and just call me Carey, Miss Martin makes me feel old"

"Well…." Zack and Cody trailed off

"Hey!" Carey exclaimed

"Well, Mom, you aren't the youngest one here" Cody said

"But I'm certainly not the oldest!" Carey defended

"Whatever you say" Cody muttered "Oh, Mom, this is my girlfriend, Bailey"

"Nice to meet you" Bailey smiled

"Nice to meet you too, but I thought you guys broke up" Carey pointed out

"We did, but we got back together last week!" Cody smiled

"Well that's great!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Zack asked

"Well, someone called for you guys this morning" Carey admitted

"Who?"

"Let me in! I know you're there!" a female voice growled from outside

"Is that?" Cody asked his brother

"I think so" Zack said with wide eyes

"Wait, what's going on?" Maya asked

"Crazy stalker…here" Zack breathed and he jumped behind the couch

"Huh?" Bailey asked

"There was this one girl that liked me, then she liked Zack, so yeah he can hide by himself" Cody explained

"Um, you do realize that if she knows I'm not here, and you are, well hello Cody, goodbye Zack" Zack said from behind the couch

"That is so true!" Cody said then hid behind the couch

Carey looked at her sons "Boys that's not very nice!"

"Mom, she's crazy!" Zack whispered

"I guess you're right" Carey said then walked over to the door and opened. "Hi, Agnes, sorry it took me so long, I was just cleaning up," Carey lied

"Where's Zack?" Agnes asked

"I don't know" Carey lied again

"Fine, where's Cody?"

"I don't know, they're together"

"Oh. Who are these ugly people?" Agnes asked indicating Maya and Bailey

"Ugly?" Zack hissed under his breath

"Yeah right!" Cody whispered

"Oh, Agnes, this is Bailey, Cody's girlfriend from-"

"Kettlecorn, Kansas!" Bailey smiled "Nice to meet you"

"And this is Maya, Zack's girlfriend" Carey said "Oh, got to go to practice," Carey turned to Maya and Bailey "Tell the boys I'll be back later" Maya and Bailey nodded and Carey left.

"And by the way, I'm from New York!" Maya smiled at Agnes who was glaring at her and Bailey "Nice to meet you"

"It is nice to meet me!" Agnes continued to glare "I can't believe that Zack and Cody would pick you two for girlfriends! I guess good things happen to bad people"

"Excuse me?" Maya asked

"You don't even know us!" Bailey defended

"Maybe I don't know you, but I do know that you don't deserve Zack and Cody!" Agnes exclaimed pushing Maya then Bailey glared at Agnes "That's what you get for stealing Zack from me!"

"Oww!" Maya said as she fell

"You didn't have to push her!" Bailey stood up for Maya

Agnes pushed Bailey down

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for standing up to me!" Agnes said

Maya grabbed her phone from her pocket and started to text Zack.

"Who are you texting?" Agnes asked

"My boyfriend" Maya smirked

"Why?"

"Telling him to not come home" Maya admitted then pressed send

Zack and Cody were about to come out from behind the couch once they knew Agnes had pushed their girlfriends, but then Zack got a text

_Stay where u r! We're fine! We'll get rid of her! Just stay there, please!_

__Maya__

Zack showed Cody the text then sent a reply.

Maya and Bailey got off of the ground when Maya's phone buzzed

"Is that from Zack?" Agnes asked, jealousy in her eyes and tone

"Yes, it is" Maya smiled looking down at the text

**Fine, we will stay here, just hurry with getting her out, my feet r starting to hurt! **

**-Zack**

Maya laughed slightly then showed the message to Bailey who giggled a bit too

"Where is he?" Agnes asked angrily

"Fine, we'll tell you" Bailey started "They're both down in the lobby"

"Say goodbye to your boyfriends!" Agnes said with a grin then left

"I'll make sure she left, you get the boys!" Bailey whispered just in case Agnes could hear. Maya nodded in response and went behind the couch

"You guys can come out now" Maya said

"That's a relief" Cody got up and went over to Bailey "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine"

"She's insane!" Maya said as she was hugged by Zack

"I know right!" Zack said "Are you guys sure you're alright?"

"Zack, we're fine" Maya reassured

Zack smiled and then Maya smiled back. Suddenly they heard a female scream coming from down the hall.

_Hope you liked it! This is my first Suite Life on Deck story! I love Zaya! I love Cailey too, but they honestly just need to get back together! Thanks for reading! Review if you want, I'm not forcing you too! By the way, I don't own Suite Life on Deck or Suite Life of Zack and Cody! If I did, it wouldn't be this big! Haha! Review and tell me if you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Spring Break!

**(This is a Zaya and Cailey story! It's about how Maya and Bailey go to the Tipton Hotel with Zack, Cody and London for Spring break! Hope you like it!)**

_Hope you liked it! This is my first Suite Life on Deck story! I love Zaya! I love Cailey too, just need to get back together! Thanks for reading! Review if you want, I'm not forcing you too! By the way, I don't own Suite Life on Deck or Suite Life of Zack and Cody! _

The scream got louder as the girl came closer.

"That sounds like London!" Bailey exclaimed then they all ran to the door to see what was going on. They saw London running away from someone.

London came into the room and told them to shut the door; they didn't listen because they knew London was very reliable.

The person that had been running after London came into view. This person had a whole bunch of yellow tubes all around them. This person had something in their hand then an item strapped to their backs like a backpack.

"Wait, London, calm down!" Cody said "Arwin?" Cody asked the pile of tubes

"Hey, Zack, Cody!" Arwin's enthusiastic voice could be heard slightly.

"Arwin!" Zack and Cody ran and hugged their old friends

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Spring Break!" Zack responded.

"Arwin, you remember Bailey, you know you talked to her through a computer?" Cody asked

"Oh yeah!" Arwin turned toward Bailey "Nice to see you in person!"

"You too!" Bailey smiled

"Arwin, this is my girlfriend, Maya!" Zack said with a big grin

"Nice to meet you" Maya said with a smile then put her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too!" Arwin tried to get his hand out of the tubes to shake Maya's hand. Finally, after about 3 minutes he pulled his hand out of the mess and shook Maya's hand.

"Erm, Arwin, what's with the tubes? There's like 100 of them!" Zack estimated

"99 actually" Arwin corrected and everyone looked at him weirdly "Right, so i am doing a wondrous exciting thing for the hotel!" Arwin exclaimed

"What?" London asked

"I'm…. vacuuming the elevators!" Arwin said the last part in a hushed tone.

"The elevators?" Cody asked "Really?" Arwin responded by nodding. "Then how come there is like 100 tubes?"

"Like I said it's 99. And I don't really have the use for all of these tubes, I just like the way I look with this on!" Arwin took two of the tubes into his hands and pressed a button on the bottom of his backpack device.

Before any of them knew it, a huge puff of back came out of the two lemon yellow tubes in Arwin's hands. After it happened they were all covered in dirt and things that were in the elevators before.

"Ewwwwwwww!" London screeched "Now I have to go change!" London walked out and went to her closet

"Sorry, it's not on reverse so I wonder why this happened. Here let me try again!" Arwin hit the button-much to the other's dismay- and then they were covered in what was left in the vacuum.

"Arwin, why don't you try pressing the button that says reverse, you have been known to build things the wrong way" Cody advised

"Okay!" Arwin pressed the red button that said 'Reverse' and waited "Why isn't it working?" Arwin looked into them stuck to his ear, to see if he could hear it working. Suddenly Arwin screamed. "GET IT OFF OF MY EAR! It hurts!" Zack and Cody grabbed on to it, when it didn't budge, Maya and Bailey helped then Arwin was free.

Arwin fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Mommy" Arwin said in a high pitched voice

"It's okay, Arwin" Cody said then glanced at the others with a weird look

Arwin continued his little moment for about 5 more minutes, then he got up and just walked away

"What the heck was that about?" Maya asked

"I have no idea!" Zack responded

"So, what do we do now?" Cody asked

"I don't know about Maya, but I want to hear some of the things you've done here" Bailey spoke

"No, I want to, too!" Maya smiled and looked up at Zack "Please?"

"Fine, where do we start?" Zack asked his brother

"Well, let's start when we first came to the hotel." Cody, Zack, Maya, and Bailey all sat down on the couch.

"Oh, that story. I'll start" Zack began "We came here, we got settled in and Mr. Moseby didn't like us at all. We made some new friends, a boy named Tapeworm and a girl named Max"

"But, then this other boy, started to hang out with us because he thought it was cool that we lived in a hotel. So he brought all of his friends to the hotel and kids were everywhere! We eventually got them away from the hotel. But that was much harder than we thought it was going to be!" Cody finished "Then there was the time when we wanted a new bike."

Zack laughed at the memory of this story "We found out one way to get it for no money at all. Except there was a problem, it was beauty pageant and well, guys weren't allowed in. So we got Cody in a wig and he did pretty good until he started to like one of the girls in the pageant. So then I filled in for him, but in the end we ended up being caught, and we were grounded"

Maya and Bailey were laughing so hard they were almost crying!

"Wow!" Maya exclaimed "You guys were desperate" Maya giggled

"Really? Dressing like a girl? Why didn't you get a friend from school to enter the pageant for you?" Bailey asked

"Because then we would have to share the bike with her! And we already had to share the bike with each other, and that was would've been hard!" Cody explained

Bailey and Maya continued to laugh at their boyfriends.

"Okay, okay" Bailey said after she and Maya had calmed down "How many more stories do you have?"

"So many more that we can't even count!" Zack said, proudly

"Great!" Maya said sarcastically, smirking a little.

Zack smiled then kissed her on the cheek.

Cody put his arm around Bailey and he got ready to tell more stories

_**(Hey, hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, I know it sucked, I just wanted to put another chapter up! Thanks for reading!)**_


End file.
